Infinite Serenity
by FeelinKindaNaughty
Summary: Patrick takes Jennifer to his families country house three months after she gives birth. With no one around for miles and a lonely trampoline sitting in the backyard, what will they do to pass the time? A challenge from Rgap48.


Infinite Serenity

Disclaimer- They're not mine.

A/N- Okay, I'll keep this short. I got a challenge from Rgap48 and promised I would write it or else succumb to the horrors of her deadly whip. To sum this up- Patrick, Jennifer, alone, trampoline. You do the math ;).

---

Jennifer stepped out into the fresh sunlight of the afternoon sky, enjoying the feeling of the lush breeze blowing against her cheeks. It was one of her favorite past times to sit outside and watch the sunset after taking a nice long bubble bath.

She was glad that Patrick had offered to take her here when he didn't have to. His aunt Telula was on vacation in Florida and he said she wouldn't mind if they stayed in her country house while she was gone. Jennifer knew she needed some long awaited time off from the hassles of her everyday life and this was a welcomed escape.

She went over the picnic table sitting in the backyard and sat down, taking in the surroundings. It was so serene compared to Salem. It was a place she could go where there wasn't a care in the world. Patrick would have to tie and gag her to get her back home.

Patrick walked out the back door, letting it slam shut behind him breaking the silent barrier that had grown. He walked across the lawn and took a seat next to her, thankful that they finally had some time to themselves.

"So, how do you like it here?" he asked, trying to keep the awkward silence from settling in between them.

"It's so beautiful. I feel like we're disconnected from the rest of the world. Can't we just stay here forever?" She turned to him, almost pleading with him.

"I know exactly what you mean! I always looked forward to coming here when I was a kid. I still do, actually. It's the one place where it seems no one can ever find me."

Jennifer leaned back into the picnic table, enjoying the infinite serenity of the trees swaying in the breeze, the perfectly mowed lawn, and the beautifully painted house. Patrick noticed a new addition to the yard and got an idea.

"That's new," he said, nodding in the direction of a large trampoline sitting near the edge of the trees. "What do you say, want to try it out?"

"Oh, I don't know, Patrick…"

Patrick grabbed Jennifer's hand and led her toward the trampoline, despite her plea to remain where she was. He promised her a weekend of fun, and that was exactly what he was going to give her.

"Come ooon, will you at least give it a try?"

Jennifer contemplated this as Patrick pulled her closer to the trampoline.

"Convince me first."

Patrick was beginning to see the wild side of Jennifer that he had briefly heard about during conversations with Julie and Mickey. Looking into her eyes, he saw a hidden secret begging to be released.

"How might I do that?"

She circled him, thinking of a way to challenge him.

"I don't know, surprise me."

Patrick nodded, not sure how exactly he could do that. He pushed her gently closer to the trampoline, helping to lift her up. Climbing on after her, he suddenly got a brilliant idea. Before he could act on it though, Jennifer made the first move.

Jennifer jumped into Patrick, attacking him with waves of tickles. Fighting through the laughter, he reached out in an attempt to retaliate. As he tickled her back, Jennifer relented on her own attack, as she was unable to suppress her laughter. Since she was losing at tickling him, she changed her defense to slapping his arms playfully as they came in to bring on more laughter.

Patrick reached his arms around her mid section, holding her in a death lock and not showing signs of letting go.

"You're not going anywhere now," he said into her hair, out of breath.

The trampoline was rocking with each step they took making them stumble around, but Patrick didn't let go.

"Really?" she said rhetorically, already plotting her next move of action.

"How do you plan on stopping me?"

The truth was Jennifer had gotten caught up in the moment. She enjoyed Patrick's strong grip, the feeling of safety she had been looking for ever since the first serial killing rocked their not so simple lives. She didn't want him to let her go.

She tried to step forward, pulling Patrick along with her. She clumsily got her feet entangled with his, falling forward. She managed to twist herself around, now lying on her back. Patrick fell along with her, using his hands to keep himself from crushing her.

His breath caught in his throat, realizing how close they were. The tip of his nose rubbing against hers, he was overtaken by a strong lust for her. All those times they had gotten so close, and each time he told himself that nothing would ever happen between them. He looked into her eyes, searching for some kind of sign, anything to tell him that she wanted more.

Looking into his eyes, Jennifer saw a deepness she never realized was there before. She felt his cool breath rain down on her skin, enticingly refreshing. Trying to wiggle her way out of the uncomfortable situation, she learned just how flexible the trampoline was.

When she pushed down in an attempt to get herself back on her feet, the trampoline moved up and down beneath them. Patrick's arms slipped and he landed on top of her, closer than they had been before.

Jennifer hesitated, studying Patrick's features in depth, memorizing each and every strand of hair, every twist of his lips as they turned up into a smile, every patch of scruffiness. Her heart melted every time she saw the sparkle flutter through his eyes. That same sparkle he got every time she walked into the same room as him.

The tension grew stronger, the two of them fidgeting uncomfortably against each other. Jennifer's heart skipped a beat every time Patrick's breath touched her. Every move she made seemed as if it were forced.

Patrick's movements were few and far between, not daring to send across the wrong signals. He wanted to touch her, to feel her lips against his, but he didn't know how to go about it.

Jennifer felt the same urgent, lustful need for him to touch her the way so few others have ever had the pleasure of doing. Patrick leaned in closer, closing the slight gap between their lips.

The kiss was awkward at first, neither of them really sure about what was going on. Jennifer pulled out, placing two shaking fingers on Patrick's lips.

"Wow," she muttered, the feeling of him still lingering.

"I know."

She looked up at him, trying not to look at away in embarrassment.

"What, uh, was that?"

She knew what she hoped it would be, and some part of her wished that Patrick would feel the same way for her.

"I… I don't know for sure," he answered silently, asking himself the same question.

Jennifer silently wracked her brain, kicking herself for getting so caught up with someone other than Jack. At the same time she wanted this to happen, wanted this to progress into something more. She wanted Patrick to fulfill her every need and be there for her when she needed him most.

"Do you… Um, want to do it again?"

She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would gratify her request.

His only answer was a fiery kiss, taking her breath away. She parted her lips far enough to make way for her tongue to slip into his mouth, met gratefully by his own. Each kiss was broken only long enough to get fresh air and then their lips were reconnected, feeding off of each other's energy.

Jennifer's hand trailed down his shirt, stopping at the waist of his jeans and running back up his chest, embracing every curve of his body. As her hand slid up his hot skin, she pulled his shirt along behind. In one swift movement she had it over his head and thrown to the side of the trampoline, forgotten like the rest of the world rushing around with everyday life.

Patrick reached down and undid the button on her jeans, which she kicked off like they were full of fire ants. He ran his hand along her thigh, all the while passionately kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

His every dream was coming true. Something he thought would never happen in this lifetime. He pulled her shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. They sat up, not breaking contact between their lips and hands exploring every area they had never dared touch all the times they wanted to so badly.

Jennifer was Patrick's forbidden fruit, and he vowed to savor every inch of her, not allowing any of her to go to waste. Jennifer was already familiar with the parts of him that were exposed so she set to work on his jeans, trying to tear them off his body. He broke off another fervent kiss, receiving a look from her that was asking why he would do such a thing.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She placed a hand on his cheek, looking at him sincerely.

"It's what I've wanted for _so_ long! Please, Patrick, make love to me. We've already come this far, why turn back now?" she asked, an urgency in her voice he had never heard before.

He knew she was absolutely right. They were too far-gone to turn back. Even if they did, their friendship would never be the same again. He didn't want to have to live through the awkward smiles and shy glances. All he wanted was Jennifer.

She saw his eyes light up with the notion and so she went back to his jeans, almost ripping the button off as she unfastened it. With a simple pull she had them off in record time, only to notice he forgot to wear a certain article of clothing.

"Going commando? Is that normal for you?"

She had to hide the giggles, but at the same time she admired him. It was much better than anything she had imagined before.

"What would you say if I told you that I did it for you?" he asked, slightly nervous but it wasn't showing anywhere else.

"I'd tell you thanks for the time saver."

She fell back onto the rubbery trampoline, pulling him down with her. He smiled as he kissed her again, swishing his tongue around in her scorching mouth. She slid her hand down his side, bringing it around to wrap it around his arousal. His kisses began getting more sensual and hungry, telling her she made the right move. The trampoline was bouncing up and down, moving with the momentum of their bodies clashing together.

Jennifer pushed Patrick over, rolling on top of him as he swayed with the trampoline. She kissed him once on the lips, saying, "I've wanted to do this for _so_ long."

She slid her hands down his stomach until she reached his intimate area. She took it in her hands again, feeling him grow as she touched him. After gently rubbing him for a few moments, she took him in her mouth, getting a moan to escape his lips.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, moving her mouth up and down. She slid her tongue along his length, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of him throbbing against her lips. Never before had she had this kind of pleasure.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his large member, getting the faint taste of salt as she sucked harder. Her senses were reeling; the only thought she had was of giving Patrick the most thrilling time of his life. He saved her life and the life of her baby so many times, it was only fair that she do something for him.

His excitement was growing harder with every swift movement of her tongue over him. She was getting him to heightened levels of pleasure than he had ever known possible. She used her hand to help stimulate him, causing him to release a loud moan and move his hands into her hair, not letting her move away from him.

She stopped, leaving a map of kisses up his chest as she returned to his sensuous lips. He didn't want her to stop, reluctantly moving on top of her, turning her onto her back. He entered her, her scream stifled by his lips encompassing hers.

She reached for his hips as he began thrusting into her, the trampoline bouncing violently. She had no need to move with him, the trampoline brought her body up into his as he pushed. He ran his hands over her breasts, kissing her lusciously. She felt numb, like she had never been this high before.

The trampoline continued rocking furiously, only adding to the euphoric feelings pulsating through both of their bodies. Patrick continued thrusting into her, enjoying the look of contentment that was quickly spreading across Jennifer's face. She tightened her grip on his hips, pulling him harder.

She could feel herself getting closer to climaxing, and could tell that Patrick wouldn't be far behind. With a few final thrusts, she fell over the edge head first, letting out a scream and not caring if anyone could hear them or not. Just as she predicted, Patrick wasn't far behind her. Shortly after she finished he came, spilling himself inside her.

He rolled onto the trampoline next to her as it rocked them into each other. Their momentum while doing the nasty had shown how much wear and tear the thing could take.

"I think we might need to replace the springs," Patrick whispered through harsh breaths.

He turned to Jennifer, who only smiled, staring at his sweaty body.


End file.
